The One That Got Away
by lisidollMalfoy09
Summary: -Blaine Doesn't Want To Say On His Deathbed That Kurt Was The One That Got Away...Multi Chapter; Future Fic; Klaine; Some Angst.
1. Chapter 1: The One That Got Away

[[AN: Okay This Is My First Glee Fanfic…&& Well Any Constructive Criticisms Would Be Greatly Appreciated. iShip Klaine With All My Heart, && I'm Sort Of Obsessed With This Song. Of Course, iRelate Klaine To EVERYTHING, && That's How The Idea Of This Fic Came Up. Also, This Is Sort Of A Late Birthday Fic For My Friend Paola (; Now, The _Italicized _Parts Are Flashbacks, The **Bolded** Parts Are Lyrics, && The Underlined Parts Are Thoughts. Basically, Sometime After High School, Kurt & Blaine Broke Up. Now They're Realizing That Maybe They Need Each Other More Than They Thought They Did.

Songs: Amnesiac by RadioHead, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, && The Song Blaine Sings At Breadstix Was Written By Me x) Oh, && This Whole Fic Was Based On The One That Got Away by Katy Perry 3'

Disclaimer, iOwn Nothing. Or Else iWouln't Be Writing About Klaine, They'd Be Here With Me ^.^]]

The One That Got Away.

[[New York City; Kurt's Apartment; March 2015]]

Kurt unlocked the door to his apartment and all but fell through the door. He threw his messenger bag on the couch and then collapsed on top of it, only to jump up quickly and extract it from underneath him, because the new sketches he was working on simply couldn't get wrinkled. After placing his bag in the loveseat next to him, he threw himself on the couch again. His damp clothes clung to his skin, and the sound of rain on his windows reminded him where he had just come from. He fumbled around, throwing pillows off the couch as he searched for his iPod, certain he'd left it there this morning. A small smile played at his face when he found it, and after turning it on he quickly pressed shuffle. The lyrics coming from his iPod though, quickly made him regret it.

**Clothes are on the lawn with the furniture**

**And I might as well****I might as well**

**Sleepy jack the fire drill**

**Run around around around around around..**

Those lyrics…they reminded him of Blaine and his stupid RadioHead obsession…and then the flashbacks began.

[[Lima; Blaine's Car; October 2012]]

"_I still don't understand why you like this old Mustang so much," giggled Kurt in between kisses. _

_Blaine detached his mouth from his boyfriend's neck and said, "It's a Mustang. It needs no explanation." _

_Kurt giggled again, and then he leaned forward and captured Blaine's mouth with his own. The music surrounded them, and the shelter of the car made them feel like they were the only people in the world. And they were, in their world at least. _

_Blaine hooked his fingers around Kurt's belt loops and pulled him closer, while Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and tangled his fingers in his dark curls. _

[[Lima; Outside && Inside A Tattoo Parlor; December 2012]]

"_Come on Kurt !"_

"_I changed my mind," squeaked Kurt._

_Blaine laughed, then leaned forward and whispered, "You're not gonna back out are you? You're not a chicken…right?"_

_Kurt bristled and said, "Of course not!" and with that he walked into the tattoo shop first._

"_Happy birthday to mee," sang Kurt softly, as his eyes traced the word now etched onto his skin forever. The large loopy script covered all the inside of his wrist, Courage. He looked up from the uncomfortable plastic chair he was waiting in and saw Blaine's face screwed up in pain as the tattoo artist worked on his wrist._

_Courage. _

[[Lima; On Blaine's Roof; February 2013]]

"_You know," hiccupped Kurt, "this isn't a good idea."_

"_Nope," said Blaine cheerily, as he sipped at the bottle he was holding, "but it's another thing to cross off our list."_

_Kurt grinned and crawled across the roof to Blaine, pulling him into a deep kiss and then simply snuggling next to him. _

_Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and said, "Take a good look baby, we won't be here for long."_

_Kurt smiled and said, "Then where will we be?"_

_Blaine's free hand found Kurt's, and as he laced their fingers together he whispered, "New York. That's where we belong, and that's where we're gonna make our dreams come true. We'll get an apartment, and then after you become a famous designer and I have a record deal we can get married, and then we can have some kids-"_

_Kurt's eyes popped open and he turned to look at his boyfriend, "Kids?"_

_Blaine blushed and said, "Well…I'd like that…but if it bothers you…"_

_He was interrupted when Kurt's hand snaked its way onto the back of his neck and drew his lips a centimeter close from his own._

"_I'd love kids."_

[[New York; Kurt's Apartment; March 2015]]

"Blaine's gone," whispered Kurt, and as he felt a tear slide down his cheek he realized how much he missed his high school sweetheart. More tears came, and now they wouldn't stop. Kurt sobbed in the empty apartment that had once been theirs, and he lightly traced one word one his wrist.

Courage.

I'm so sorry, he thought, I'm so sorry I pushed you away.

[[Lima; McKinley High Choir Room; April 2013]]

"_**Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans,"**_

"_**Be your teenage dream tonight."**_

_Both boys collapsed into chairs in the choir room, and Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist._

_Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's cheek. _

"_I will never get tired of singing that song to you. But hearing you sing it to me is incredible."_

_Kurt buried his face into one of Blaine's usual cardigans and said, "It'll always be our song, that's how we met."_

"_Oh for the love of God, I think I'm about to go into cardiac arrest from the overwhelming sweetness Klaine is emitting. Britts, help me sit down. Hobbit, wipe that lovesick look off your face." Two silhouettes appeared at the door, and the boys immediately realized they belonged to the ex-cheerleaders. _

_Brittany pushed a chair over to Santana, only to have the brunette pull her on her lap as soon as she was seated. She started playing with Santana's hair, while Kurt said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Klaine, Santana? Really?"_

"_Well, you two are never more than kissing distance apart, AND it's simply easier to refer to you in one breath and not two. So yes, Klaine." explained Santana in a carefree voice._

"_Nice one, Satan" sighed Blaine._

"_Oh, don't act like the tortured one. It's bad enough that every time I hear Teenage Dream, I picture you two gay boys making out." replied Santana, rather dramatically. _

_Brittany dropped Santana's hair and turned towards the boys. "You're gonna make out? Can we watch? I've never seen a dolphin and a half bird half dolphin make out!" _

[[Lima; The Hummel/Hudson Kitchen; December 2014]]

"_Hey guess what, Blaine's in town!"_

_Kurt dropped the glass he was holding._

"_Really?" he breathed._

"_Yeah," nodded an oblivious Finn, "I saw him at the Lima Bean. Say, do you still have that tattoo you two got?"_

"_Yeah," whispered Kurt again, his porcelain skin paler than usual and his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and hope. "Why?"_

"_Because he doesn't have it anymore."_

_That simple phrase felt like a stab in the lungs for Kurt._

"_Are you sure?" he asked Finn, almost whimpering._

"_Pretty sure. I mean, it was on his wrist wasn't it? Just like yours? Well, when he reached out to get his coffee I didn't see anything"_

_Kurt made his way out of the kitchen and into his old room, slamming the door after him and sliding onto the floor next to it._

_He had it removed, __he thought, __he's really moved on. Blaine's moved on__._

[[Lima; Breadstix; January 2015]]

"_Umm hey guys, I'm Blaine, and I'm gonna be singing you a couple of songs today. Hope you enjoy."_

_There was a smattering of applause, and from the doorway of Breadstix, Kurt peeked in._

_He saw his ex-boyfriend pick up his guitar and strum it once before launching into a soft ballad he'd often sung Kurt to sleep with._

"_**I never meant to fall in love,**_

_**I never planned it that day when I woke up,**_

_**But you showed up and everything changed. **_

_**Never believed in love at first sight**_

_**Before I saw you**_

_**But honey you're a beautiful angel**_

_**With green eyes that I happened to collide into**__"_

_Wait, green eyes? Kurt looked at Blaine again, and this time he saw where Blaine's gaze was fixed, or rather on whom. He was blonde, and although his back was to him, Kurt was sure that if the stranger turned, he'd find green eyes._

_Trying to hold back tears, Kurt fled from the restaurant. He got into his car and finally let the tears fall freely, the salty taste of them lingering on his lips._

_Face it, all the songs that were about you, they're not about you anymore, __Kurt thought. _

[[New York City; Kurt's Apartment; March 2015]]

He knew they weren't together anymore, but he could imagine it. He could imagine Blaine at his fashion shows, but he knew he'd never really be there. His hands traced the swirling words again.

Courage.

Something he now lacked, because the boy who'd taught him the meaning of it was gone.

Kurt looked down at his designer clothes and laughed bitterly. He was well off, but what did that matter if he was still unhappy? He couldn't just buy a Time Turner and fix everything that had happened. There had been men, several of them, but none of them ever compared to his first love.

[[Los Angeles; Blaine's Apartment; March 2015]]

Blaine sat on his bed, on the other side of the country, and he too cried. He cried for Kurt, because he missed him so much, and he cried for himself. He'd been so stupid and immature, so foolish to think that he'd been making the right decision by leaving. He was tired of smiling and pretending everything was alright. He had to find Kurt, because he didn't want to say on his deathbed, that Kurt was the one that got away.

[[AN: This Is A One Shot…Unless You'd Like Me To Continue It ? Please Review ! ]]


	2. Chapter 2: Ain't No Other Man

[[AN: Ahh OhhGaga You Guys Left Reviews ! Wow Umm I'm Flattered ^-^ **neonsparx**, iHope This Cheers You Up :3 && Thanks **frufay**, Because It's Your Review That Made Me Want To Write More {: Oh && Sorry For The Delay _ iActually Started 3 Different Versions Of This Chapter Before Completing The One iThough Was Best, So iHope You Guys Enjoy {: The Song This Chapter Was Inspired By Is **Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera**, Because There Really Is No Other Man For Blaine Other Than Our Lovely Kurt Hummel [fangirl squee] ^-^ Oh && If iLinked You Guys To My Tumblr, Would You Follow Me ? o_O

Now Remember, The _Italicized_ Parts Are Flashbacks, The **Bolded **Parts Are Lyrics, && The Underlined Parts Are Thoughts. E N J O Y :D ]]

[[Lima; McKinley High; May 2013]]

_Kurt was bleeding. No, Kurt was literally lying in a pool of blood. His white shirt was soaked crimson, and his pale skin looked deadly translucent._

"_KURT!" shouted Blaine._

_He dropped on his knees next to him and took Kurt's hand, the coldness of his boyfriend's skin shocking him. Blaine heard Rachel's gasp of shock and Quinn's choked sob, but they didn't do anything._

"_Do something!" screamed Blaine, "Call an ambulance!"_

_Rachel fumbled with her cell phone and then with shaking hands dialed 911, while Quinn took out her phone as well and dialed Santana's number. Kurt's breathing got even shallower, and as he turned to look into Blaine's eyes, Blaine felt a single tear drop slide down his cheek._

"_Blaine…" whispered Kurt._

"_Don't leave me Kurt," he whispered back, clutching his boyfriend's hand as more tears slid down his cheeks._

"_My friend is hurt! Please send an ambulance! We're behind the gym at McKinley High, just please come quick! He's so pale, and he lost a lot of blood already. NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, JUST SEND AN AMBULANCE!"_

"_Santana, tell Mr. Schuester to come. Kurt, he's been hurt. Tell Finn too, but don't bring Brittany. Just, just tell him to come. And tell Mike to bring his car around, so we can follow the ambulance to the hospital."_

"_Are you coming now? Why is the ambulance not here yet?"_

"_Yes Santana, it's that bad."_

_Blaine heard Rachel freaking out, and Quinn's eerily calm response to the situation, but he didn't care. He was watching Kurt slip away from him, a broken angel whose wings were on the verge of giving away._

[[Los Angeles; Blaine's Apartment; March 2015; Present Day]]

Blaine woke up screaming.

It's okay, he thought to himself, Kurt's alright. He's fine, he's somewhere in New York, he's fine. That was a long time ago.

He pulled himself out of bed and padded into the restroom of his apartment, splashing water on his face in a desperate attempt to erase the images in his mind.

Blaine still remembered that day, and both he and Kurt had suffered from nightmares for weeks after the attack. But he hadn't had a nightmare like that in over a year, so why were they coming back now? Blaine sighed and walked back into his room to look at his alarm clock. It read 3:48am, and Blaine didn't have to be at the studio until nine at least. He lay on his bed again and tried to go back to sleep, but it seemed hopeless. Finally, just a little after five, Blaine drifted off again.

[[Lima; Sacred Heart Cemetery; December 2013]]

_Kurt stopped in front of a white marble tombstone and clutched Blaine's hand a little tighter. "This is her."_

_Blaine swallowed and read the inscription on the grave._

_Elizabeth Hummel. _

_Beloved wife and mother. _

_The angels will sing upon your entrance to heaven._

"_I kind of talk to her," said Kurt shyly, sitting down next to his mom, "and um yeah I think I'm gonna do that now."_

"_Of course," smiled Blaine, sitting beside him at once. "Don't let me bother you. Ignore me if you want to, or I could go wait in the car?"_

"_No," said Kurt quickly, reaching for Blaine's hand and lacing their fingers together, "I want to introduce you to her."_

"_Oh," said Blaine, clearly touched._

"_Yeah," replied Kurt, "Here I go. Okay um, hey mom. Today's the 23__rd__ of December, and I just wanted to come say hi to you. I'm back in Lima for Christmas, but New York is incredible. It's everything I'd ever dreamed of and more, but mostly it's amazing because I'm sharing my life with someone I love. Sorry I hadn't brought him along before, but here he is now. His name's Blaine mom, the one I told you so much about, and he's my boyfriend."_

_Blaine smiled softly and said, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hummel,"_

_Kurt's eyes watered when he heard his boyfriend smoothly incorporating himself into the conversation, and chocking back a sob he said quietly, "I love him, Mom. I know I told you that two years ago, but now I know it for sure."_

"_I think we have a future together," added Blaine, "and I just want to tell you that you have a wonderful son. "_

_Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore, and as he talked his tears started falling. "Thanks Mom, for everything. Somehow, I know you sent Blaine to me, so thank you."_

_Blaine scooted closer to his boyfriend and pulled him into his chest, holding the younger boy as he sobbed. "It's okay," he murmured, rubbing circles on Kurt's back over his coat, "she's so proud of you. Proud because you're chasing your dreams of being a fashion designer, and that the college has already singled you out as one of the most promising students."_

"_I know," whispered Kurt, "I just wish she was here. I barely remember her sometimes, and it scares me. I wish she was here to tell me she's proud of me, but mostly I wish she could meet you. She would like you, I'm sure of it. She'd probably make you call her Elizabeth though."_

_The last part put a slight smile on both boys' faces, and as they stood they faced the grave one last time. "I'll always come back to visit you Mom, even if I'm far away." And with that, Kurt placed a single lily beside the tombstone and stepped back._

"_Don't worry Elizabeth," said Blaine, "I'll take care of Kurt. I promise." They smiled wider, both of them, and then with one last look, they walked away._

[[Los Angeles; Blaine's Apartment; March 2015; Present Day]]

Blaine woke up with a sad smile on his face this time.

The alarm clock read 8:00am, so he got up and took a shower. Then, as he was getting dressed, he thought about his life. He'd turned twenty-one last month, and he was now in the process of recording his debut EP. After the breakup with Kurt he'd gotten his own apartment in the city, but after that semester was over he'd transferred to a college on the other side of the country. However, shortly after the semester had started, he got lucky. Armed with his guitar he walked into a coffee shop, and soon he had permission to play.

So Blaine sat on a stool and belted out Thunder by BoysLikeGirls, unaware that he was being watched by Adrian Hawk. Adrian was in the music industry, and he was also very impressed by Blaine. So the next thing you know, Blaine was being told that if his EP was successful, Black Cherry Records would give him a record deal. There had started the long days of writing and recording music, along with juggling his college classes. Finally, at the start of this semester, Adrian had convinced him to take all his classes online and focus on recording his tracks.

Blaine liked his life. He really did, but after the break up with Kurt he'd felt like a part of him had stayed in New York. Even when he'd been with Chris, something had never felt quite right. Blaine sighed. Chris. He'd been Blaine's green eyed attempt to move on.

Had it worked? No.

Why?

Blaine had thought long and hard about that, and he thought it over once more as he ate an apple for breakfast and gathered his stuff together. He knew why, and he was finally ready to admit it.

It hadn't worked because Chris wasn't Kurt.

Blaine left his building and got into a cab, but doing this while in a sort of trace.

Kurt.

He really needed Kurt.

It had been almost nine months since he'd last seen his high school sweetheart, and he just couldn't ignore the hole in his heart anymore.

He had to find Kurt, and he had to get him back.

As Blaine stepped into the Black Cherry Records building he was met by Adrian, who immediately pulled him into an elevator and started talking about his schedule.

"Blaine I know you're a perfectionist, so if you want to record Staircase again we have time don't worry about that. We decided on six tracks right? And you want Staircase on there but also Broken Angel, not sure how that's gonna work but don't worry I will try really hard to get both and um I'm thinking we can line you up for a couple performances next month since your EP is one baby step away from being done and then- BLAINE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Adrian Hawk was glaring at a chuckling Blaine, and it was clear he was not amused at Blaine's distracted attitude.

"Sorry," mumbled Blaine, hiding a smile, "It all sounds good though. But there is something I have to talk to you about."

Adrian glanced up from his Blackberry and said, "The cover art we'll decide today. Like I said, DON'T WORRY. I have all of this perfectly under control. Really Blaine, you underestimate me."

"No Adrian," sighed Blaine, "it's not about that."

"Then?" shot back Adrian, not looking up from his phone this time.

"I have to go to New York." There, he'd said it.

"Aaand you have to go why?"

Blaine sighed again and said,

"I have to get my heart back."

[[AN: Sort Of A Cliffhanger, Sorry x) Remember, REVIEWS KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE ! SO PLEASE REVIEW ! :3 ]]


	3. Chapter 3: Need You Now

[[AN: Soo…This Is The Third Chapter :D Sorry For The Delays, But I've Been UnNaturaly Busy _ iAlways Try To Find Time To Write Though :3 This Chapter Is For The Lovely **Samantha**, Who's Birthday Passed A Couple Of Days Ago. She Loves This Fic ^-^ Now, **frufay**; Thanks For Giving Me The Push To Finish This Chapter ! **EkiraAiram**, iHope This Chapter Makes You Feel Good Too c: Not A Lot Of People Reviewed, But iGot More Story Alerts ._. Please Review ? It Would Mean So Much To Me :D This Chapter Was Very Loosely Based On **Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**, && Sadly iDon't Own Klaine :c Enjoy :D ]]

[[Los Angeles; Black Cherry Records; March 2015; Present Day]]

"What the hell are you talking about, Blaine?"

"I mean it, Adrian. I'm going to book a flight and get out of here tonight, or tomorrow at the latest."

"Blaine, do not tell me this is about you ex-boyfriend because I will punch you. You are THIS CLOSE to finishing your EP! What about your career? Are you really going to throw it all away for someone else?" Adrian was speaking very fast, and his face was etched with a combination of anger and confusion.

Blaine took a deep breath and ran his hand through his curls, "His name is Kurt, Adrian. And I don't know if you've realized this, but all the songs on my EP are about him."

"But Blaine, you could be jeopardizing your whole career! This EP needs to be launched now! Like I said, I'm sorry for the delay but the cover art is being finalized today. And then you'll stay here for maybe a month and then MAYBE you can go to New York." And with that, Adrian Hawk went back to his Blackberry.

"No," said Blaine firmly, shaking his head, "you don't understand, Adrian. I need to go now. Today we'll go over the cover, and then maybe finalize Staircase. I did want to run it one more time, because the bridge just felt, inauthentic. But being completely honest with you, I have to go to New York. If there's one thing I really need, it's this."

Adrian looked at Blaine, ready to say no again, but something caught him off guard. There was he was, wearing an unbuttoned blue and black plaid shirt with a white t-shirt under, but the smile that was always on his face was absent. Instead, Blaine looked sad. His eyes were missing their usual spark, and even though Adrian was his manager, he was also his friend.

"Why do you keep torturing yourself like this Blaine?" he questioned softly, stepping out of the elevator and gesturing for Blaine to follow him.

"It's not torture," Blaine responded automatically.

"He broke up with you bro, and now what you should do is let him go."

Blaine looked up at his manager and best friend, then after a moment of silence he simply said, "I can't."

"Why not, Blaine?"

Blaine ran his fingers through his curls and took another deep breath. "Because he saved me."

[[Lima; Hummel/Hudson Household; May 2013]]

_They were in Kurt's room, making out on the bed, when all of a sudden Kurt stopped._

"_Blaine," Kurt breathed._

"_Yes, Kurt," he replied, staring into the blue gray depths of his boyfriend's eyes._

"_Promise me we'll stay together."_

_Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed it on his chest, so that Kurt could feel Blaine's heartbeat. _

"_I promise you, Kurt Hummel, that we'll stay together. Forever, as cliché as that sounds."_

_Kurt giggled, but then he placed Blaine's free hand over his heart._

"_And I promise you, Blaine Warbler, that we'll stay together. Always."_

"_Again with that silly nickname?" whined Blaine, sticking his tongue out at Kurt._

_Kurt laughed again and pushed himself into a sitting position, grinning as Blaine imitated his actions._

"_Yes," he said, with an evil grin, "it reminds me of you in your Warbler uniform. I swear, only you could make that excruciatingly common blazer look hot."_

"_Well if I remember correctly, you didn't look so bad in it either." shot back Blaine, laughing and leaning forward to kiss him again._

[[Los Angeles; Blaine's Apartment; March 2015; Present Day]]

Blaine still had a box full of pictures.

They were of his junior and senior year. At Dalton and at McKinley, with the Warblers and with New Directions, but they we're all with Kurt. That night when he got home from a grueling day at the studio, he retrieved the box from under the bed and started looking through them.

There was one of the Warblers during an impromptu number, Blaine standing on a couch and serenading Kurt who was sitting on a chair in front of him. The smile on Kurt's face was one of pure joy, and Blaine felt a pain in his chest every time he realized he hadn't seen that smile in a very long time.

There was one of New Directions, all smiling as the weird piano guy with no name took the picture, and there was one of the many prom pictures Carole had insisted on taking before the couple had actually stepped out of the living room that night.

I wish I could call him, thought Blaine, call him and ask him where our teenage selves went. The smiling boys in the pictures, I want to ask him why they vanished.

But I don't want to scare him, and it'll be weird enough with me showing up soon.

Blaine looked at more pictures and then smiled softly. Kurt's eyes looked different in every picture. They had the tendency to change color with his mood, something Blaine loved. They'd turn almost gray when they were kissing, dark blue when he was angry and light blue when he was happy. They weren't just one color, they were a puzzle.

He glanced at his phone, quarter after one in the morning, and he felt more alone than he had in all his life. There was a piece of his heart missing, and the man who still had it was 2,500 miles away.

Tomorrow he would book a flight though, and Blaine silently thanked Adrian for that. After a long talk and a lot of rescheduling, everything had been arranged. His EP was still going to come out on time, but some of his shows would be postponed. Basically, Adrian had just granted Blaine what he really wanted- time to fix things.

He'd been stupid to think that living without Kurt wouldn't hurt. He'd lied to himself, tried convincing himself that he could live without Kurt, but he couldn't. It had been ten months since they'd last seen each other, but to Blaine it felt like an eternity.

[[New York; Kurt's Apartment; March 2015; Present Day]]

Kurt had pictures too.

His were different though, because his we're horrible.

Mercedes always teased him about being a horrible photographer, always cutting off people's heads and getting his fingers in the way, but she secretly still loved his pictures. Maybe they didn't show the image meant to be preserved, but they did capture a moment of unexpectedness.

Kurt was sitting on the couch again; home from another day of school and work, but his heart was still aching. He'd pulled out the pictures from under his bed once the memories wouldn't stop assaulting him, and now he was on the verge of tears again.

There was a picture that he'd never known who took it, or how he ended up with it, but it was of him and Blaine. They were sitting in the choir room, before Mr. Schue got there for Glee, and everyone was laughing and talking. Blaine had let his hair grow, so now his curls were long enough for Kurt to play with, and that's exactly what his boyfriend was doing. That exact moment had been frozen into an image; laughter etched on both boys' faces, teenage love surrounding them.

Kurt thought he'd cried out all his tears, but he hadn't. He sat with his knees pulled into his chest, and looking at what they used to be, a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I don't know what went wrong," he whispered.

He'd really believed that one day he would marry Blaine, marry him and have a couple of kids, just like they'd planned.

[[New York; Kurt && Blaine's Apartment; August 2013]]

_Their apartment was tiny._

_Kurt ran into the room and started claiming closet space and blabbering about color schemes, all while Blaine walked around their apartment. Yes, it was tiny, but it was theirs. And best of all, it was in New York. He picked up his suitcase and went into the bedroom, where Kurt was already hanging up his clothes and humming Defying Gravity._

"_I'm leaving you space for your nicer shirts Blaine, so hang them up before they get too wrinkled. Gosh, we have so much to do. I swear, this place looked way bigger when it was empty."_

_Blaine laughed and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close until they were nose to nose._

"_We made it, baby. Yeah it's kind of…tiny…but I love you, Kurt."_

[[Los Angeles; Blaine's Apartment; March 2015; Present Day]]

The apartment was silent, except for the noise made by Blaine as he examined different pictures.

I need you Kurt, he thought, I need you.

Then, from somewhere in between the pictures, a card slipped out. Blaine frowned and reached for it, sucking in his breath when he saw the numbers on it.

It was their old number, the landline their apartment had. Back when they had an apartment together and both lived in New York, that had been their home phone number.

I wonder if it's changed, thought Blaine, and without thinking, his hand found his phone, and shaking fingers were dialing the number.

It rang once, twice, and many more times. Blaine had almost given up hope of reaching someone, anyone, and it was then when someone did pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

It was Kurt.

[[Another Cliffy, Sorry ;D PLEASE Review ? Even A Simple Smiley Would Be Good, iJust Want To Know People Are Actually Reading This :o ]]


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy For You

[[AN: First Of All, I'm Sorry iHaven't Been Updating Weekly :/ Its Coz College Finals Are Killing Me, But The Winter Break Is Coming So Hopefully I'll Be Able To Write Several More Chapters :D Samantha Has Been Bugging Me To Update, So This Chapter Is Also For Her cx iHope You Guys Enjoy ! The Title Is Taken From The Madonna Song- **Crazy For You**, && Thanks To My Cutie Patootie For Help With The Music c: If Anyone Wants To Follow Me On Tumblr Its lisidoll09 . tumblr . com , Just Take Out The Spaces :b

Now Remember, The _Italicized_ Parts Are Flashbacks, The **Bolded **Parts Are Lyrics, && The Underlined Parts Are Thoughts. E N J O Y :D ]]

[[Los Angeles; Blaine's Apartment; March 2015; Present Day]]

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Blaine struggled to keep up with his racing thoughts and pounding heart, and at last he whispered, "Kurt?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, only broken by the sharp intake of Kurt's breath. "Blaine."

"Kurt…I…I…" Blaine wasn't even sure how to say I love you to him anymore.

"Why are you calling me, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I miss you, Kurt." It wasn't I love you, but it was the truth.

There was silence again, and when Blaine heard Kurt's voice again it sounded cold. "Don't say that."

Blaine's eyes got wide and he felt them start to tingle, just like they always did when he wanted to cry. "It's true. I mean it Kurt, I am so so sorry for everything that happened."

"Sorry…it's just a word. It means nothing, Blaine." Kurt's voice still had a certain chill in it, but the way his voice wavered led Blaine to believe that there was hope.

"Kurt…please, Kurt. I miss you looking at me with your beautiful eyes. I miss waking up next to you. I miss sitting on the kitchen counter while you make breakfast. It's my fault, all my fault that this happened, and I regret it every day. I need to see you. Please let me see you." Blaine pressed his palms to his eyes in an attempt to hold back his tears.

"You're about nine months behind, Blaine."

"Kurt, PLEASE. I'm sorry I was such a fucking idiot. I'm sorry I had the…the, oh my god I don't even know what it was…to assume that you would cheat on me. I'm sorry I am so fucking sorry, Kurt."

"Nine months, Blaine. Do you expect me to just run back into your arms? That's not the way I am, and out of all people you should know," said Kurt, his voice choking up on the last words.

"Kurt, just give me a chance. Give me a chance to fix everything that I fucked up," whispered Blaine.

"Why do you want a chance Blaine? Why now?" Kurt's cold voice was back.

Blaine swallowed and blinked back tears, "Because I'm tired of pretending I'm okay without you. I am so sick of smiling all day and then coming home to an empty apartment. Tell me you feel the same. Please tell me you feel the same Kurt."

"I...I can't Blaine," said Kurt.

"Please Kurt…Please," begged Blaine, his free hand curling into a fist and his shoulders involuntarily tensing.

"I still love you," whispered Kurt, "but I can't risk it again." And with that, Kurt hung up.

[[New York; Kurt's Apartment; March 2015; Present Day]]

Kurt drew a shaky breath and looked down at the phone in his hand, watching the backlight of it dim and then fade completely. He was still in shock. He could not believe that after nine months, Blaine had called him.

Nine months.

Nine fucking months.

Kurt walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed, his mind screaming at him all of the things he should've said to Blaine.

"I should have told him to go tell that green eyed blonde that he wanted to see him," he mumbled out loud, but as soon as he said it his face crumbled. He wasn't going to cry again, not tonight. And not for Blaine.

Instead he walked over to his closet and chose an outfit. Skin tight black skinny jeans paired with white Doc Martens and a bright blue v-neck shirt. Kurt fumbled around for a while in his closet until he found a matching white Alexander McQueen scarf, and then he threw it around his neck and carefully arranged it. He was going to go out and maybe find someone to distract him, because right now the only thing on his mind was Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine and his hazel eyes that sparkled every time he saw Kurt wearing a new outfit. Blaine and the way he cuddled up with Kurt on the bed right before falling asleep, whispering sweet things into his ear. Blaine and his rich, beautiful voice that filled the room with happiness. Blaine and his guitar, the one that he'd serenaded Kurt with many times before.

He missed Blaine, but nine months were too much.

The bastard had even gone and gotten his tattoo removed. Kurt looked down at his wrist and felt a pang in his chest as he saw the swirling word etched upon his skin.

Courage.

Yeah I'll be courageous tonight, but not the type of courage you'd expect, though Kurt bitterly.

He picked up his wallet and shoved it into his back pocket, then with a brisk walk left the apartment. He was going to get Blaine out of his head no matter what it took.

[[New York; A Random Club; March 2015; Present Day]]

It was hot in the club.

Mostly everyone was hidden by the darkness, their faces fleetingly illuminated by the pulsing strobe lights. But it was only for a few seconds, so for the most part no one knew who was dancing with whom.

Kurt sat at the bar and sipped at his vodka, eyes wandering over to the dancers. There were several cute guys there, some of them definitely gay by the way they were grinding up on other men. The dance floor was a hot sweaty mess of confusion, and it was just that that made Kurt put down his drink and approach it.

Almost immediately someone pressed up against him from behind, placing his hands on Kurt's hips and dancing to the beat. Kurt couldn't see him, but maybe it was better that way. He let his thoughts dissolve into the mass of gyrating bodies, and instead he focused on his body's movement. The stranger's grip tightened on him and turned him around, crashing his lips onto Kurt's in one swift movement.

Kurt let himself be kissed, but it didn't feel right. And then suddenly, his mind wandered to something that had happened before.

[[Lima; Hummel/Hudson Household; January 2013]]

_They were all drunk._

_Rachel, apparently very very drunk, was stumbling around singing random show tunes, periodically looking around the room and locating her boyfriend, Puck, to walk over and give him a sloppy kiss. _

_Sam and Quinn were sitting on the couch, both looking slightly out of breath from the makeout session they were taking a break from. Quinn's hair was half out of its ponytail, and Sam's shirt had disappeared a long time ago. _

_Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie were all huddled on the floor, cracking up at nothing, passing around the bottles Santana and Puck had snuck into the Hummel/Hudson house. _

_Brittney was dancing on a table, wearing only a shirt, panties, and socks, while Santana scream sobbed things at her. Something along the lined of love and betrayal, but the blonde seemed unperturbed. _

_The music was loud, very loud, and Puck, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were still playing truth or dare. It was Kurt's turn, and he immediately settled for a dare._

_Noah Puckerman grinned wickedly and said, "I dare you to dance with your little boyfriend in front of us. But really dance, not just that shimmying you always do. I mean grinding, give us a good show."_

_Kurt giggled, feeling the alcohol in his system, and immediately stood up and dragged Blaine up with him._

"_Wait," giggled Blaine, "everyone should dance! Let's all dance! Dance dance dance!"_

_Several people heard him and started dancing in the room, cheering in approval as Puck turned up the volume and dragged Rachel with him to dance. Kurt looped his arms around Blaine and kissed him, but then he turned around and placed Blaine's hands on his hips. He started grinding on his boyfriend, not thinking about anything but how fun this party was, and grinning when Blaine responded. _

"_I'm crazy for you," Kurt murmured._

"_Get some Anderson!" yelled Puck, before being pulled into another kiss by Rachel who was draped all over him. _

_Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his neck and then moaned as his boyfriend started sucking on the soft skin there. All he could think of after that was that he should thank Puck later for his little dare._

[[New York; A Random Club; March 2015; Present Day]]

Kurt gasped as he processed the memory, something the stranger mistook as acceptance and moved down to kiss Kurt's neck. At that something inside Kurt snapped, and without thinking he placed both of his hands on the stranger's chest and pushed him back hard.

The stranger staggered back but looked at Kurt with rage in his eyes. "What the hell? You little tease!"

Kurt pushed past him and ran out of the club, the cold air of the city snapping him back into reality. His heart was pounding. Realization slowly dawned on his as he looked back on what he had just done, and he groaned softly as he came to a conclusion.

He didn't want another man's hand on his hips.

He didn't want anyone else kissing him.

He didn't want to wake up next to anyone but Blaine.

**[[AN: Please Please REVIEW ! Reviews Keep This Story Alive !]]**


	5. Chapter 5: Thunder

[[AN: iJust Want To Say SORRY For Taking So Long To Update ! This Chapter Is Almost Twice As Long As My Usual Chapters Are, So Please Accept It As My Apology. Follow me on tumblr ! **myconstantcraving **DOT **tumblr** DOT **com** :D Song Used In This Chapter Is Thunder by Boys Like Girls.

Warning: ANGST.

iDon't Own Klaine Or Glee, So Don't Sue Me && All That Crap. Enjoy ^-^ ]]

[[New York City; In A Taxi On Their Way To Work; March 17th 2015; The Morning After Kurt Went To The Club]]

"You look terrible."

Kurt groaned. "Thanks Charlene, that really boosts my morale. You know what I should do? I should make you move in with me so you can delight me with those lovely comments of yours every morning. They thrill me, really, they do."

Charlene laughed and then leaned over to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I'm kidding Kurtsie, you know you always look fabulous."

"I'm surprised I look fabulous after the night I had," mumbled back Kurt, "and don't call me Kurtsie. I detest whoever came up with that atrocious nickname."

"It was me," said Charlene cheerfully, "I hate you too darling. Now tell me about your night. You don't look that hung over."

Kurt groaned again. "That's because I'm not. I just…everything's coming back, Char. I'm a horrible person."

Charlene sighed and grabbed his hand. "Well you know Kurtsie, I'm your best friend. But I can't give you advice unless you tell me what's got you so…depressed."

Kurt looked at her. Charlene's curly black hair, pale skin, full lips, and bright green eyes made her look like a fashionable version of Snow White, making it hard for Kurt to avoid telling her the truth. He sighed. "Blaine called me last night."

Charlene's jaw dropped open.

She'd started fashion school with Kurt and then gotten picked up for the same internship with as him with Willow Colbath, the hottest designer of the moment. They'd finished their first year of college and then won a scholarship to work at Willows' studio. She would be their teacher for the next three years, and at the end of that time they'd have their degree and possibly another job with her. It was the chance of a lifetime; both friends had been absolutely thrilled to be living their dream. And of course, Charlene had met Blaine. She'd even stayed with them for a few weeks once when her roommates had kicked her out, and when the boys had broken up she'd been Kurt's rock. And now, hearing that Blaine had called Kurt again she struggled with what to say, because she saw through Kurt's lies and knew he still loved Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson. Your ex-boyfriend? The one with a tattoo just like yours?"

"Well, we don't know any other Blaine's do we?" Kurt sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

Charlene eyed him and then stopped his hand before it messed up his hair further. "What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry," said Kurt quietly, "And he told me he missed me."

"Oh Kurt," whispered Charlene.

"Yes." Kurt looked glum as he toyed with his scarf.

"And what did you tell him?" she inquired.

"Well…I didn't know what to say at first. Then I told him it was too late. He wanted a chance, but I told him I couldn't do it anymore. I said I loved him, but that I couldn't." Kurt looked down at his hands and bit his lip, then tentatively glanced at Charlene.

Her eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted. "Why on earth would you do that? You know you want him back."

Kurt looked at her and blinked. "Because everything would just happen all over again. And I can't go through it again, I just can't."

[[New York City; Willow Colbath's Design Studio; March 17th 2015; Later That Day]]

Kurt had a tendency to overthink things. He overanalyzed everything, and that morning he was doing the same. Blaine was all he could think about. Blaine and the phone call. He still wanted Kurt. And really, there was nothing more that Kurt wanted than Blaine. But what if everything happened again? Kurt knew deep down…that it was his fault. And he couldn't face that. He couldn't face that he'd pushed away the only man he'd ever really loved.

So he threw himself into his work. He dressed the models for the latest photo shoot and then helped Willow with some other things that had to be taken care of. He just didn't want to let himself think of Blaine.

He went out with lunch with Charlene and laughed at the model that had thrown a diva fit and then been asked to leave by Willow. They talked about the new designs Willow had shown them, and then about the upcoming show. Blaine wasn't mentioned once, mostly because Charlene saw hurt in Kurt's eyes every time she looked at him.

His face was smiling, but inside he was torn up. He didn't know what was going on. Blaine had come out of nowhere again, just like when they were sixteen, and now the image of him wouldn't leave. It was stuck in Kurt's head, haunting him, making him wonder why now. Why in the middle of the night, and why so fucking late. Why so many months later when he finally felt okay…as okay as he could ever be without him. But he had no answers, and even if he did he wouldn't know what to do with them.

"…and you guys should totally come with us." Charlene's voice broke him out of his daydream.

He looked up. Charlene was talking to two models, a man and a woman, and she was clearly inviting them somewhere. As he listened in a little longer he worked out that apparently everyone in the office (Charlene pointedly looked at Kurt) was going dancing tonight. He sighed. He was going dancing tonight.

[[New York City; Club Lightning; March 17th 2015; That Same Night]]

Kurt's head was pounding again from the too loud music that was pouring from the speakers. Charlene was on the dance floor, grinding against Armando, one of the male models she had invited, and he looked very much like he was enjoying it. He grinned. Good old Charlene, even when she wasn't trying, she made him smile.

He sipped again at his drink but didn't dance, because he didn't need any more flashbacks. Tonight wasn't about drowning his sorrows, but about trying to let go. Kurt sighed and looked over to Charlene and her date again.

He had to make sure they all got home safe by the end of the night. It was going to be a very long night.

[[New York City; Kurt's Apartment; March 18th 2015; The Morning After The Long Night]]

Kurt hummed to himself as he mixed the batter for the pancakes, his mind busy planning out his schedule for the day. It was Saturday, so he was free to do as he pleased. He thought about calling Charlene but then realized that she'd be hung over, and she definitely wasn't someone you wanted to mess with when she was in a bad mood. She'd begged him last night to please let Armando crash at his place for just for one night, and after ten minutes of insistent pleading he'd given in. Maybe he'd wait a couple of hours, watch a movie with Armando or something, and then send him home. After that he might call Char, or maybe just sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep peacefully since that phone call from Blaine two nights ago, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Yes, he was beating himself up about it. Why hadn't he just told Blaine he loved him? Why had he chickened out and let his mind speak instead of his heart? He'd pushed away the last chance he would ever have with Blaine, and just the thought made him want to curl up on the sofa and just cry his eyes out, cry his eyes out for the boy he still loved. Except Blaine wasn't a boy anymore; he was a man now. The last time Kurt had seen him was brief, but it had been enough to realize that some nine months could in fact change a person. Blaine had always been gorgeous in his eyes, but after not seeing him for a long time, the simplest glance at his high school sweetheart had left him breathless.

Kurt massaged his temples and cursed under his breath, trying desperately to erase the image of Blaine from his head, but it was as if the image had embedded itself into his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut a little harder and prayed to whatever higher divinity there was to please help him stay sane, but he was interrupted before he finished such prayer.

"Uh…good morning?"

Kurt turned and saw Armando standing in the entrance to the kitchen, clad only in his boxers and with his hair sticking up. Kurt muffled a laugh with his palm and then said, "Good morning Armando. I'm guessing you have no idea how you got here?"

The model yawned and then tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, shaking his head in confirmation. "Was I that drunk?"

Kurt chuckled as Armando pinched the bridge of his nose and winced. "Yes, Charlene didn't want to risk putting you in a taxi and sending you home. Something about you forgetting your address last time that happened and waking up in a park the next morning."

"Oh dear god don't mention that!"

Kurt laughed again then said, "Go take a shower while I finish making breakfast. Then, when you feel a little better, I'll put you in a taxi. And then you can sleep at your apartment for a very long time, because we have another photo shoot on Monday."

Armando groaned. "Stop talking so damn loud."

Kurt sighed and grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the kitchen counter, taking out two, and then slapping them into Armando's hand. "I had a feeling you would need this. Now go."

As a wincing Armando slinked back into the bedroom again, Kurt sighed once again and shook his head. Taking care of a hung-over grown man was just like taking care of a little kid. Then he went back to mixing the pancake batter, singing softly to himself and trying not to think about Blaine. But as he moved to actually start cooking the pancakes, the doorbell rang. Frowning, he put down the batter and walked out of the kitchen and over to the door. Who could possibly be there to see him on a Saturday at 10:30 in the morning? He reached out and unlocked the door, but nothing could have prepared him for the person who stood behind those closed doors.

There was silence.

Hazel eyes met blue ones, and for a single second, everything else but them disappeared.

"Kurt…"

"…"

It was Blaine.

"Kurt…"

It was Blaine, dressed in slightly wrinkled jeans, a bright blue t-shirt that hugged every contour on his chest, and a beat up pair of black converse.

"…what are you doing here, Blaine ?"

The words Kurt had uttered were quiet, and upon hearing them Blaine's face froze for a second. "I…I uh…look okay I know this is the randomest thing ever but hear me out please. I'm going to sing you something, and after that I want us to talk. Just…please shut up and let me sing."

With that, Blaine pushed past a stunned Kurt and walked into the apartment. "It's almost exactly how I remember it," he breathed, looking around in wonder. "But the song, I have to sing to you. Just…sit over here." And before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine was tugging him by the arm until he stood in front of one of the couches.

"Right…well…" said Blaine nervously, running his hand through his short curls, "Here I go. Just…really listen to it. Please." Then he sat down on the couch opposite to the one Kurt had gingerly sat on after being dragged there, positioned his fingers on the frets of his guitar and started singing.

**Today is a winding road**

**That's taking me to places that I didn't want to know…**

Kurt's heart started beating a little faster. Everything was starting to make sense. Blaine was here. Blaine was sitting in front of him, in the apartment they used to share, and he was singing to Kurt. Just like he always used to on the weekends or whenever Kurt couldn't sleep, because his voice was a sweet comfort that Kurt relished.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**

**Do you know you're unlike any other**

**You'll always be my thunder**

**And I said**

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**

**I don't wanna ever love another**

**You'll always be my thunder**

The slow melody enveloped them both, making it harder for Kurt to breathe. And as Blaine's voice slipped into the bridge of the song, Kurt felt his eyes starting to tear up.

**Yeahh I'm walking on a tightrope, I'm wrapped up in vines**

**I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time**

**Strike me down with lightning, let me feel you in my veins**

**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain…**

A single tear slid down Kurt's cheek as he looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes, his heart breaking again, but surprisingly also healing.

**You'll always be my thunder**

**So bring on the rain**

**Oh baby bring on the pain**

**And listen to the thunder…**

Blaine's fingers stood still as he searched Kurt's pale face for any sign of emotion. "Kurt?" he called out, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh!" Kurt jumped at the motion then looked down at the floor, desperate to avoid eye contact. "Blaine…i…"

"Hey Kurt," called out a voice from the bedroom, "I used your shampoo. Hope you don't mind."

Kurt's blood ran cold.

Blaine's heart stopped.

Armando stepped in to the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, leaving his perfectly sculpted abs and chiseled features exposed. With his black hair dripping wet he turned to Kurt and asked, "Is breakfast ready?" Then, upon seeing Kurt's horrified expression he followed his line of sight and his eyes fell upon Blaine.

Blaine was completely still, but now instead of seeing Kurt the only thing he saw was the other man that had come out of his love's bedroom. His fingers tightened around the neck of his guitar and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He just stared at the handsome man in front of him and then turned to Kurt, realization hitting him like a bomb. Kurt had slept with this guy last night. Kurt had loved him, touched him, made him his. And then he'd woken up this morning and gone to cook breakfast for them, never expecting for Blaine to show up at his doorstep.

Now here he sat, his eyes wide and his porcelain skin a shade paler than usual. "Blaine…i…"

But Blaine couldn't. He couldn't stay and listen to Kurt explain to him that it was over, that it had been over a long time ago, and that the phone call had just been some sick twisted game to get back at him for leaving. "Save it, Kurt." he ordered harshly, and with one last furious glance at Armando, Blaine stood up and walked out of the apartment. Kurt stared at the door, and then he felt the hot tears start to roll down his face.

"Wait!" he cried, running out into the hall way after his high school sweetheart, "Blaine, WAIT!"

But he was already gone.

Blaine was gone.

And this time, it was forever.

**[[PLEASE REVIEW !]]**


	6. Quick Note

Hi guys, I guess I owe some sort of explanations as to why I disappeared for a really long time. I've had a lot of personal issues to deal with, as well as high school and college. Then this past summer I was without a computer and for circumstances beyond my control, I have not had internet at home for the past few months. Not to mention a horrible writer's block that I didn't know how to overcome. But school's started again and I've finally gotten all my shit together, so here's my apology.

I'm sorry I haven't written in forever, and I promise that I will start writing again.

For The One That Got Away && What We've Become I already have new chapters half completed, and for Angel Wings I'll start a new chapter as soon as I can. If you choose to keep on reading, thank you (: You can follow me on tumblr or message me on here if you wanna suggest something.

lisiareyouokay dot tumblr dot com

love you all xx


End file.
